


Blitz

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: London Blitz, M/M, Muggle AU, Muggle London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom and Harry get separated during the London Blitz, and Tom races to find him.





	

The planes had finally left, their bombs had stopped falling an hour ago. Tom dare not move from his hiding spot until the dust had finally settled. It wasn’t safe to actually come out of hiding until the siren had gone off, but he didn’t care. 

Harry had been waiting for him to get back, but he didn’t make it on time. Once the bombs started falling it was impossible to see, impossible to breathe out on the streets. He had to find a hiding place as soon as he could. The sounds of the bombs made his heart skip a beat every time he heard them fall. One of them could have been aimed at Harry and he was desperate to find out if he was safe. 

He ran as fast as he could to their little home, just on the outskirts of London. It was Harry’s idea to live there. He liked to see both the stars and the city lights at night. He loved hearing the owls as they woke up to begin their hunt, or a car driving by to get to and from the city. 

Tom had promised him that he would only be gone for an hour. He had called a meeting with some of his closest friends about getting back at the Nazis. Perhaps doing something that the soilders were too frightened to do. 

Harry disapproved of course. He didn’t want to see him get hurt or do anything rash. But Tom had argued that he was better than those soldier's, that he was smarter and could do a better job than they did. 

So when he had left, he had lied. He told Harry that he was leaving to get them some food, as it was so hard to find now a days. Hopefully, if Harry did find out, he could at least bribe his forgiveness with a basket full of apples.

Tom was out of breath as he reached the top of the hill that looked down on their house. The sight of it made him drop to his knees, the red apples falling out of the basket and down the hill. “No,” he whimpered.

Getting back up, he ran as fast as he possibly could to the wreckage. “HARRY,” he called out. “HARRY SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!” 

But no one answered.

He searched and searched until the twinkling lights of the stars faded away to the bright sun. Still he had found nothing. Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw a golden light reflected in his eyes. Looking closer, he new exactly what it was. The last of his family’s heirloom, the Slytherin locket, that he had given to Harry on the very first night he had said “I love you”.

He dug and dug until the rubble was finally off of his lover. Fear gripped him as he noticed that Harry was hardly breathing. “Harry, love. Please wake up,” Tom begged. He shook him slightly and was temporarily relieved when he heard Harry cough and saw his eyes open. 

“Harry, thank god. I thought I would never see you again,” Tom said with tears in his eyes. 

Harry’s breath was ragged, his eyes too heavy to keep open, but he found the strength to smile up at Tom. “You’re home,” he coughed. “I was so worried.” 

“Yes, I’m finally home. I’m sorry it took so long,” Tom smiled and placed a hand on Harry’s chest. He felt something wet and sticky there and when he pulled his hand back he noticed that it was covered in blood. With shaking breath, he pulled back Harry’s shirt and found a piece of wood sticking out from the inside. Keeping his composure, Tom smiled at Harry and said. “I got us apples, Harry. I know they aren’t your favorite, but it thought it would be better than stale bread again.”

“No, it sounds lovely,” Harry coughed. “I can’t wait to try them.” 

“Don’t speak. Save your energy. I’ll get help,” Tom said desperately, but he knew that there was no hope. 

“No, stay,” Harry smiled. “Look at the sky. Have you ever seen such a beautiful sunrise?” 

Tom did not look up at the sky like Harry wanted. instead his eyes were locked on Harry’s eyes and the light that was slowly dimming there. “It’s wonderful,” his voice cracked. 

“We can have those apples for breakfast then. Have a real picnic, just like the good ole days,” Harry’s eyes slowly closed.

“That sounds like a great idea. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tom watched as Harry’s head slowly fell to this side, and his breaths stopped all together. Tom could not contain himself anymore, and sobbed into Harry’s chest. The golden locket still shining in the sunlight. 


End file.
